He Could Be the One
by BLGfan19
Summary: OK so this i think I'll make this a short story, but this is a Jatie and somewhat of a Kogan story,the idea is from big time concert but altered James really leaves the band, Katie loves James and Logan , Kendall and Carlos hate him. strong language
1. Chapter 1

He Could Be the One

A/N: The idea from Big Time Concert, this is a

AU- Katie is 1 year younger then all of them.

Hope y'all like it.

Katie's POV:

I was sitting in room counting money that I had hustled from some kids in the Palm Wood; my mom was out shopping everything was quite until all of a sudden I heard Kendall voice coming from the living room

"James, you can't go with Hawk be logical about it"

I stopped what I was doing and open the door slowly and walked to the stair to look and listen to what was happening

"Yeah James you know that usually when a band member leaves and tries to make it as a solo it never works out" Logan said, Carlos was just standing there agreeing with what Logan was saying

"Look guys" James turned to them "I made up my mind OK, I'm tired of Gustavo always yelling at us, calling us "Dogs", the training come on not even real dog get trained like that and Hawk doesn't he treats me with respect"

"well, OK yeah the training is unusual but you know that Gustavo call us "Dog" cause that his way of being nice to us, and if Gustavo yell at us we wouldn't be where we are" Carlos responded back

Kendall agreed

"If you leave then Big Time Rush is Big Time done, and were going to have to go back to Minnesota" Logan said quickly

"I'm sorry I'm out" James grabbed his stuff and made his way to the door

"James if you leave then you can say good-bye to-" Carlos and Logan nodded agreeing with what Kendall was saying "all of our friendships." James didn't say anything he just walked out the door, shutting the door. I came down stair acting like I didn't know what was going on "hey guys what's going on? I heard the door shut loudly" I said seeing that they looked upset "nothing" the three said at the same time, I knew that shouldn't ask again because they were not in the mood "Katie" Kendall said with a annoyed voice "Don't you have homework or something else to do?" I didn't answer I walked back to my room I looked out my window and watch the sun set. One week later I was in the kitchen looking for something to eat when I heard a knock on the door I walk to the door and opened it to my surprise it was Gustavo, Kelly, and Griffin

"Hey Katie, is your mom, Kendall, Logan, and Carlos here?" Kelly asked me with a smile "yeah they are, why don't you come in an I'll get them for you" I said as I let them walk in I went up stairs to get the boy's and my mom a couple of minutes later we were all sitting on the couch in the living room

"So guy's since James left we have been looking for a replacement and we've tried but It seems that your fans don't like it, and if there no Big Time Rush then we are going to have to drop the three of you from the label" Griffin said, I was upset I really liked it here it was my new home this is where I realized that I love James and told him 5 month ago, but he never responded to me, even though he did I still felt liked I loved him. Griffin got up, made his way to the door he looked back "I'm sorry guys" and walked out, Gustavo and Kelly looked at us as they got up also "here are plane tickets to go back to Minnesota" she handed to my mom

"I'm going to miss you guy's so much" Kelly walk up to us and gave each of us a hug, Gustavo just stood there and looked at them "it has been a joy having you guy at Rocque Record" Gustavo said he never was a man to show how he felt they both walked to the door and closed it, looked to my mom who looked at the plane ticket "Well we have until tomorrow to stay, in the mean time we need to pack our stuff" she said, really sadly everyone of us went up stairs to start backing. That night after all of our stuff where packed the guy's and I went to the pool Kendall looked up at the night sky I hugged him "I'm sorry big brother"

"For what?" he asked with a smile

"For what is happening" I stared to the pool remember all the fun time we all had here, "it's not your fault Katie" Carlos said to me as he put his arm around my shoulder hugging me.

"I'm going to miss it here" I said

"Yeah me too" they all said together, we stayed up reminiscing about fun time we had at the Palm Wood, we didn't even realized that we felled asleep, until we heard people coming by the pool, I woke up and looked at my watch _shoot _I thought to myself _only 4 hours until we have to go_ I woke Kendall, Carlos, and Logan up when I told them we ran back to the hotel room I can't call it our hotel room anymore lucky for us my mom was still sleeping we took turn for the bathroom and we all made the last breakfast we were going to have here at the Palm Wood.

"Know what I've been thinking of?" Kendall said as he set the table

"That we need a monkey butler?" Carlos said with a smile, we laughed a little

"No this well is the last time I'll ever talk about James, he's dead in my eyes" Kendall said with a hateful tone, I hated to say it but it was James fault that we are going back, I could help but to still have this strong feeling for him but then again he had rejected him by giving me the silent treatment for weeks after I told him my feeling's without thinking I said simultaneously with Carlos and Logan "yeah." I still felt bad I saw how pissed the guys where that James betrayed them like this all because he wanted a solo career. Later that day everything was packed as we grabbed our stuff, and made our way to the door we all looked back one more time and sigh as my mom closed the door softly, we went to the bus shuttle which only took 5 minutes to arrive, we walked in took our seat I took the seat window, Kendall was beside me and next to him was Logan. My mom and Carlos sat in the row across from us; we knew it wasn't going to be a long ride to the airport. The whole trip home was quite no one said anything until we got home "home sweet home" my mom said as we walked in, dropped our stuff, and sat down on the couch.

Kendall and I were sitting on the couch Logan and Carlos went home and earlier we unpacked everything "guy's dinner well be ready an 1 hour ok?" my mom yelled from the kitchen, thanks to Logan, Carlos, and James mom they help keep our house and everything in place whole we were gone, we didn't respond to my mom because we know that she knew we heard her, I grabbed the remote "want to watch T.V?" I asked Kendall as I turned on the T.V

"Sure" Kendall said placing his phone down, I flip throw the channel until I stopped at my favorite channel E! Where they were showing E! News

"Katie please let's watch something else?" Kendall plead to me

"Can I watch a little and after I promise I'll change it?" I gave him the sad puppy dog eye, Kendall sigh "fine" I focused on the T.V

"Demi Lovato was seen out and about, doing shopping with her mom, how sweet" Giuliana Rancic said as the cameras went back to and Ryan Seacrest

"Well Big Time Rush fan have a reason to be sad today because it has been conformed Big Time Rush is Big Time Over, according to a statement released by the head of Rocque Record "_we are all sad that Big time Rush had to break up, but it had to be done and we know that everyone is going to want to know why all we can say is there was an argument between the band members that couldn't be resolved, we are mostly sorry to the fans who we know love them and will always keep- Arthur Griffin"_ I looked at Kendall who was concentrate on the T.V so much I thought that the T.V was going to explode "well no word from any of the band members at this point" Seacrest ended. I quickly turned off the T.V

"Kendall you ok?" I asked him, Kendall didn't answer but just said "I can't believe that they are protecting him, they all had an argument that couldn't be resolved come on give me break why can't they just say James betrayed us for him own selfish ways, fuck I hate him everything is his fault I can't even believe that he was our friend ever" he looked at me I didn't know what to say Kendall was pissed off I knew that whatever I said could make it worse so I just hugged him, I felt him hug me back we stayed quite the whole time until my mom called us for dinner.

Author POV:

James had just come home for the recording studio tired he made his way to the couch, he sigh "well it has started my new life I hope that one day the guys and Katie will understand why I did this, and maybe I should let them cool off for awhile before I try to talk to them" when he looked around he saw he was talking to himself "hopefully I made the right chose."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This is the second chapter, I will write in

Kendall's POV.

Kendall POV:

It had been well over a month since we had come back, Carlos, Logan over my home just hanging out with me, Katie was grocery shopping with my mom so the three of us were home, Carlos was reading a comic book, Logan was physics, and me just flipping throw the channel we couldn't go out without the paparazzi stalking us asking us asking us question and none of our mom's had put us back in school yet. Carlos sigh "we can't be sitting here forever, we need to go out and do what we did before" Logan put his book down, he gave me a quick look and look back at Carlos

"Carlos you right we can't, but we do have wait until all this dies down" Logan said

"Yeah remember when we tried to go play hockey what happen?" I said, it was horrible it was a couple of days ago and we all decided that it might be fun for us to go play hockey to get our mind off things, we walk out and headed for the hockey rink all of a sudden a whole group of paparazzi started taking pictures of us and asking question we ignored them but they kept following us as we walked inside the owner even came over and told us to leave we asked why and they said that there were too much paparazzi and it was a residential area so we got kicked out

"Yeah but we can't let them keep us locked up like prisoner our own house" Carlos said

"Yeah, you know what Carlos your right we can't them run our life we have to keep going with our life" I said standing up, Carlos got up, putting his helmet on his head a patting it 3 times, we both looked at Logan he looked up at us rolled his eyes and got up "I'm in" he said, we grabbed our coat and we walked to the door, I opened it, and saw no one there I sigh of relieved. We all walked out and smelled the cold air. "So what do we do now?" Logan asked looking at me

"I don't know" I said

"How about we go to the mall?" Carlos suggested Logan and I were surprised since Carlos never sounded that serious "Sure" we both said we all started to walk to the mall and noticed no one was fallowing us I knew that I was so happy but yet felt something was going to happen and not a good thing as we arrived to the mall, people were walking around and shopping we went to our favorite store where they sold lots of different things even hockey gear as we walked in I saw people with a magazine reading and staring at me ok I thought then Jenny Tinkler came up to me, I stopped in front of her "why is everyone starting at me?" I asked her she handed me a magazine I looked at the magazine and could believe what I saw, it was a picture of James and Jo kissing I opened the magazine up to see if it was just a movie or something but it wasn't they both where on a date I felt a anger inside of me raising up like a thermometer on a hot day as I balled up the magazine Carlos asked "what wrong Kendall?" as he snatched the magazine off my hand, he and Logan opened the magazine up and saw what I had saw "Kendall claim down" Logan said holding me down I just felt myself burst "HOW THE HELL I'M I SUPPOSE TO CALIM DOWN LOGAN? THE GIRL I THOUGHT LOVED ME IS DATING A ASSHOLE" I knew Logan knew how I felt James had done same thing to him just 2 week with Camille after we gotten back home I walked out in a rage Carlos and Logan followed me and there they were the paparazzi yelling "Kendall how do feel about James?" I ignore them and kept walking as Carlos and Logan kept fallowing me home "Kendall you can't let him hurt you like that" Logan said sitting me down "yeah" Carlos said

"I know how much it hurts" Logan said

"He such an asshole I hate James so much!" was all I could say, but I was hurt I thought Jo really loved me like she said I pulled my cell phone and started to dial Jo's number, when Carlos took my phone

"Why the hell did you do that Carlos" I asked him

"Look you not thinking straight right now that your anger is going to talk, to her not you" Carlos closed my phone and put it in his back pocket I knew he was right, I took in a deep breath and let it go when my mom and sister came in with lots of bags Logan, Carlos and I help bringing them in and putting everything away my mom always knew when something was wrong "Kendall honey what's wrong?" she asked as she sat down in front of me "nothing" I told her

She sigh "I know it's about Jo and James, Katie saw the magazine and showed it to me I'm sorry baby" she looked at me I got up walked to her and hugged her I didn't want to cry  
>"Cry Kendall it's good for you" my mom whisper in my ear as she hugged me back, but I didn't I held it in Logan and Carlos walked in I let go of my mom and looked at them<p>

"Sorry for walking in, mama Knight" Logan said

"It's ok Logan, what's wrong?" she asked as she stood up

"Well if it not a bother would it be ok for Carlos and me to stay the night?" Logan asked they both looked at me. My mom looked at me quickly and looked back at them "sure it's fine with me, if it's ok with your parents" she smiled

"Well we did asked and they said it was fine too" Carlos smiled back, I walked out while my mom, Carlos and Logan talked I walked up stair and to my surprised I bumped into Katie "hey big brother, what's wrong?" I sigh as she asked me

"You don't know?" I asked

"Know what?"

"About Jo and James" she stayed quit

"No I didn't" she answered back "when did that happen?"

"I don't know what do I look like the time fairy?" I said trying to make her laugh

"You're such a ass sometimes" she laughed, I didn't know why but Katie always could make me smile no matter what, it true my mom said that when we were kids I would always be laughing with her and we always had a tight bond, I grabbed her hand, pulled her to my room, I sat down on my bed she sat down after me.

"Carlos and Logan are staying over" I started

"Cool, I want to see Logan and Carlos fight" she laughed a little

"me too" I said as I hugged her.


	3. Chapter 3

Katie POV:

I woken up the next morning early because I had to get ready for school as went down for breakfast I saw Kendall, Carlos and Logan sleeping

"Mom isn't Kendall going to school?" I ask my mom as I got my bowl of cereal

"No Katie not, yet" she said, then took a sip of her coffee

"Why?" I knew that wasn't smart of me to question her back, she just gave me that look that said don't push it, I sat down and ate my breakfast I sigh and saw it was time for me I got up grabbed my stuff said bye to my mom, I walked to the bus stopped to wait for my bus there were like 4 other kids there one was a tall guy with glasses holding a trumped, the one next to him a guy wearing a leather jacket smoking there was a girl with him and another girl far away reading a book, I don't know why I kept looking at the guy with the leather jacket, the guy looked at me with a smirk smile, I turned around and acted like I didn't see it I felt myself blush thank go at that time the bus came I waited for a full stop and for the door to open I got in and took a seat, I guy with the jacket came in last he looked at me while he walked my way I before I knew it he sat down next to me

"You know it not nice to stare at people" he said while he looked straight ahead

"I'm sorry" that all I could say

"It's ok, I'm Jake by the way" He looked at me, I smiled "I'm Katie nice to meet you"

"Your new here aren't you"

"Not really I just moved back here" I said trying to keep my cool

"Oh really? So where did you move back from?" he asked still looking at me, I knew that I had to keep myself mysterious to him so I just said "you don't need to know that" I looked the out my window, with the side of my eye I saw him smiling and shaking his head "so you want hang out or something?" He asked me I felt a smile on my face and without thinking, I said "Sure." This is where my hell started Jake introduced me to all of his friends which were Trina, Brittney, Adam, Kevin, Stan, Daniel and his twin sister Joyce but everyone called her Joy, Jake and I hung out a lot, with my family I started changing around them I stayed out late went to parties, I did drug, I was drinking alcohol, I kept fight with my mom, brother, even his friends, everything felt like it was right with Jake he was perfect to me and all this was happening in the mouths I was hanging out with Jake, we were not dating until one day he asked how I felt about him, I question myself about him to I looked out to the street

"I'm not sure what about you?" I asked him, hope he will give me answer to me answer him, Jake was not shy about how he felt about people if he didn't like someone he would tell them straight up he gently grab my face pulling it towards him, he came closer to me and next thing I knew we were kissing he pulled back smiled at me, I smiled back at him "I guess that's a you like me?" he said I blushed I looked my watch "Oh shit, I got to go home my mom and her rules"

"gosh she ruins everything" he sigh as we got into his car, he started the car and he drove me home we arrived just in time I looked to my house then at him "you know that Trina is having a party tonight at her house you want to come?"

"Yeah just come by at 12:00 and I'll be waiting for you" I kissed him and got out of the car, I walked to the front porch and walked in the guys were playing video games in the living room, they all looked at me with you dead look I walked into the kitchen and surprise my mom was there looking at a paper, when she saw me he look was so angry I know something was wrong, she got up and throw the paper in front of me, I picked it up and saw it was a letter it read

"_To the parent or guardian of __**Katie Knight, **_

_We are writing to let you know that you child is academically falling behind, your child attends is not as expected we have send note with your child to notified you on this but it has not seem he/she is not or has not improve on anything we have schedule a appointment for you to meet with the principle on Monday please come or your child will be suspended. _

_Thank you" _

Oh shit I thought, I need a excuse quickly I could think of anything

"Are you going to explain it to me!" my mom started raising her voice

"NO BECAUSE I DON'T HAVE TO!" I yelled back at her, I knew that wasn't smart of me to do, but I don't even know what came over me I know I just kept answering her back, as I ran to my room and shut the door in front of her face. It was 11:57 when I woke up; I could believe that I went to sleep. Then I remember I told Jake I would meet him I got dress and headed for the window and saw him there

"Hey" he said with a smile I go in his car and we drove off the whole way there I told him everything that had happen with me and my mom.

**A/N: short chapter,i know but i promise it will get good.**


	4. Chapter 4

Katie POV:

"So yeah, then you know Carlos and Logan fought and oddly enough Carlos actually understood it at the end" Kendall told me as we sat in the table in backyard, I sat there acting as if I was listening but my mind was elsewhere so he couldn't suspect that I wasn't listening to him I nodded but I think he knew that I wasn't listening

"Hey let's listen to some music?" I asked but just really telling him

"Sure" Kendall told me we have had this radio always in the back yard for incased we got bored and none of us wanted to get up, he grabbed the radio and turned to a station Kendall got up looked at me

"Want something to drink?" he said as he walked inside

"No" I said not even looking at him, he walked in and I was alone I felt comfortable around Kendall and the rest of the guys because they didn't say much about what I was doing, and for the last couple of days mom hasn't been either well actually since the fight. I closed my eyes and just listen to the music

_The broken clock is a comfort, it helps me sleep tonight  
>Maybe it can stop tomorrow from stealing all my time<br>I am here still waiting though I still have my doubts  
>I am damaged at best, like you've already figured out<em>

_I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing  
>With a broken heart that's still beating<br>In the pain, there is healing  
>In your name I find meaning<br>So I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on  
>I'm barely holdin' on to you<em>

Then I hear the door open and footsteps Kendall came back, but with Logan and Carlos "Hey guess who here" Kendall said, I just looked at them and went back to listening to the music 

_The broken locks were a warning you got inside my head  
>I tried my best to be guarded, I'm an open book instead<br>I still see your reflection inside of my eyes  
>That are looking for a purpose, they're still looking for life<em>

_I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing  
>with a broken heart that's still beating<br>In the pain (in the pain), is there healing  
>In your name (in your name) I find meaning<br>So I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin')  
>I'm barely holdin' on to you<br>_

"Not that shit music" Kendall said

"What's wrong with it?" I asked Kendall

"It James" Carlos said, I listen to the end of the song

_I'm hangin' on another day  
>Just to see what you throw my way<br>And I'm hanging on to the words you say  
>You said that I will be OK<em>

_The broken lights on the freeway left me here alone  
>I may have lost my way now, haven't forgotten my way home<em>

_I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing  
>with a broken heart that's still beating<br>In the pain(In the pain) there is healing  
>In your name I find meaning<br>So I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'),  
>I'm barely holdin' on to you<em>

_I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'),  
>I'm barely holdin' on to you<em>

_(End)_

_That of course was James with his new hit single "Broken" and speaking James he is here in the studio with us how's it going James?"_

James POV:

"It's been going great I just, released my first single which was played now for the first time" I said as Jo was smiling at me from, the window I smiled back. I wish that really it was Katie standing there smile and looking at me with her beautiful brown eyes

"So James how was the song inspired?"

"Well it was inspired because I was going through a heartbreak with that person that you love, is not in your live anymore and telling them how much you miss them"

"Wow how deep, who is this heartache that you have or had for?" I was stud with this question; I didn't know how to answer him, to my luck he just smiled

"Well this must be awkward for you knowing you girlfriend Jo Tyler from New Town High is" he laughed, I laugh so nervously

"Well we will beck with more in a couple of minutes so sit tight" the DJ said he looked at me "it was great meeting you sorry we could not talk more but you know you manager told us to keep it short and simple" he told me

"No it's fine at least they got to hear what they needed to" we both laughed and walked out Jo came to me, kissed me and held my hand

"Well I'll see you some other time James and Jo" he said as he walked away Jo looked at me "so what do you want to do boo-boo?" she asked me

"How about we go to the movie and dinner?"

"I'd love that" we both walked out a huge crowd of fans and paparazzi were outside we didn't talk to anyone we just kept walking until we got in the car.

When I got back home I sat down on the couch I looked around and saw that I had everything I wanted but it wasn't fun without my friends here to share it with, I sight and thought _I wonder what everyone is doing and can they really still be mad at me?_, there was a knock on my door I got and open the door. It was Jo all dressed up she walked in with a angry look I looked at my watch and I totally forgot about the date I had with Jo she looked at me

"Well are you going to explain to me why you were a no show?"

"Jo I forgot I'm sorry"

"This isn't the first time neither James, if you don't want me just tell me and I'll be out of your life!"

"No it's not that Jo, how about I make it up?" I asked as I stepped closer to her

"How are you going to make it up?" she asked as she smiled, I leaned forward kissing her lightly on the lips she grabbed my face pulling me in kissing me back not wanting to let me go.

A/N: The song name is "Broken" by Lifehouse lyrics provided by .com


End file.
